Übersetzung Where I belong
by Tessy11
Summary: Es ist ihr siebtes Schuljahr und Lily ist dazu gezwungen , zuzusehen wie James seine neue Freundin, ähem, genießt.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, das ist eine (genehmigte) Übersetzung von Limes-ades Story „Where I belong". Mir hat die Geschichte wahnsinnig gut gefallen! Ich werde vermutlich je nachdem entweder jeden Freitag oder Sonntag ein neues Kapitel hochladen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung zu der Geschichte in Form einer Review schreiben würdet, das versüßt mir meinen Tag. Viel Spaß beim lesen…

Hintergrund:

Es ist James und Lilys siebtes Schuljahr. Nach Lilys Anschuldigungen am See gegen Ende der ZAG-Prüfungen, nahm sich James ihre Worte den ganzen Sommer über zu Herzen. Er wurde reifer und gab ihr die Hälfte des sechsten Schuljahres mehr Raum. Nach den Weihnachtsferien des sechsten Schuljahres starteten sie eine vorsichtige Freundschaft. Diese Freundschaft setzte sich fort und wuchs das ganze Jahr und den Sommer über, sodass sie als das siebte Schuljahr begann enge Freunde waren. Etwa eine Woche nachdem das siebte Schuljahr begann, hatte James eine Freundin. Das hier spielt etwa einen Monat nachdem das siebte Jahr begann.

ORT: Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum

WOCHE FÜNF des 7ten Jahres

Normalerweise bin ich eine sehr geduldige Person.

Ich versuche verstehend und tolerant gegenüber den unteren Klassen zu sein. Ich schlage mich mit dauerndem Lärm im Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn ich versuche zu lernen. Mein Aufwand machte mich sogar zur Vertrauensschülerin, eine Ehre, der ich (meistens) gerecht werde. Aber es gibt eine Sache, die mir, mehr als alles andere, auf die Nerven geht. Heulen. Ich hasse Leute, die heulen. Ich habe es deswegen auch nie als Babysitter geschafft und kann heute noch nicht besonders gut mit den meisten Kindern um mich herum. Der Klang von Weinen ist in meinen Ohren wie Fingernägel auf einer Kreidetafel. Und diese Eigenschaft, normalerweise von drei Jahre alten, privilegierten Kindern demonstriert, war das einzige, was ich in den letzten zwanzig Minuten von James Freundin gehört habe.

James und Haley (seine Freundin) saßen gute 30 Fuß weg von mir und dennoch konnte ich ihre Stimme nahezu perfekt hören. Sie hörte sich wie ein bockiges Kind auf Helium an. Ich war normalerweise niemand, der sich einmischte. Ich kümmerte mich wirklich nicht darum, wer mit wem stritt oder wer mit wem ausging oder um irgendwelche anderen banalen Teenagerthemen. In meinen Augen konnte jeder mit wem auch immer er wollte ausgehen und ich scherte mich den Teufel darum.

Normalerweise.

Aber, oh mein Gott.

Ich habe gehofft, gewünscht und gebetet, dass sie und James Schluss machen würden und wenn es nur dafür wäre, dass ich ihre nervige Stimme nicht mehr im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum hören musste. In der zweiten Woche des Schuljahres haben Sirius und ich eine Wette geschlossen, wie lange die Beziehung halten würde. Ich persönlich war optimistisch und gab ihr eine ganze Woche. Sirius, der James´ Beziehungsgeschichte viel besser kannte als ich, überraschte und besorgte mich, indem er ihr einen ganzen Monat gab. Wir lagen natürlich beide falsch. Sirius hat immer noch versucht, das Geld von mir zu bekommen, indem er sagte, er hätte näher drangelegen (und, um fair zu sein, war das richtig. Aber das war nicht die Wette). Ich ignorierte ihn, was er mit erstaunlicher Gelassenheit hinnahm. Ich habe mich laut gewundert, wie lange James´ Beziehungen normalerweise hielten. Für die sieben Jahre, die wir zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind, wusste ich erschreckend wenig über James persönliches Leben. Laut Sirius, versuchte James immer so viel wie irgend möglich aus einer Beziehung herauszuholen und versuchte sie am Laufen zu halten, selbst wenn sie schon längst beendet sein müsste.

Diese hier hätte niemals gestartet werden dürfen.

Niemand- und ich meine wirklich NIEMAND- verstand wie sie zusammengekommen waren, mal ganz davon abgesehen, wie diese Beziehung einen ganzen Monat lang halten konnte. James war ein Witzbold. Er war so gut wie nie komplett ernst; er könnte und würde jede Situation nehmen und sie leichtherzig machen, aber er war auch leidenschaftlich, kämpferisch und besaß eine blinde Loyalität gegenüber seinen Freunden und seinen Vorstellungen. Egal, was sie getan hatten, er stand immer an ihrer Seite. Er würde alles, worum er sich sorgte, bis zu seinem Tode verteidigen. Haley, auf der anderen Seite, war eine verklemmte, pompöse Ravenclaw-Schlampe. Sie nahm alles viel zu ernst. Alles, einschließlich wie viel Sirup auf ihrer Waffel war, war eine Tu-es-richtig-oder-stirb-Situation. Und vermutet nicht, dass sie klug war, nur weil sie in Ravenclaw war. Oh nein, sie war weder Buch- noch Straßenschlau. Sie war nur anmaßend wie die Hölle. Sie war die Quelle des Schulklatsches und von dem ausgehend, bezweifle ich, dass sie je eine Freundschaft hatte, die länger als ein Jahr ging. Sie verbreitete überall Gerüchte und verriet die Geheimnisse anderer. Sie hatte keine Loyalitäten.

Ich hasste sie und war damit nicht alleine. Sirius hielt es kaum mehr als eine Minute in ihrer Nähe aus. Wir saßen normalerweise immer alle zum Mittag zusammen (Haustische hatten so gut wie aufgehört zu zählen, jetzt wo wir es bis zur siebten Klassen geschafft hatten), aber er konnte seine Beleidigungen nicht für sich behalten und spottete so vor und über sie. Sie war dadurch immer beleidigt und James war gezwungen sich auf ihre Seite zu stellen. Ziemlich schnell zogen Sirius, Remus und ich uns von ihnen auf die andere Seite des Tisches zurück. Und obwohl ich diese Situation hasste, so trug sie doch dazu bei, dass meine Freundschaft mit den anderen beiden Rumtreibern wuchs und dafür war ich definitiv dankbar. Während ich es wirklich liebte die Leute, die meine besten Freunde wurden und blieben, besser kennenzulernen, so vermisste ich James doch ( und ich bin sicher, das taten auch Sirius und Remus). Es gab auch keine wirklich andere Lösung, als dass James sie verließ. James würde nicht damit aufhören neben ihr zu sitzen und niemand anderes konnte es eine ganze Mittagspause neben ihr aushalten. Selbst Remus, der an jedem ein gutes Haar fand, hatte zugegeben, dass er nicht mit ihrer Persönlichkeit umgehen konnte. Ich persönlich denke, dass es deswegen war, weil sie immer versuchte intelligent zu klingen und Kommentare über Theorien, Bücher und Lektüre machte. Remus, der nicht pseudo-intelligent war, verstand auch, was sie von sich gab und wusste, dass das, was sie sagte, keinen Sinn ergab. Er versuchte einmal sie höflicherweise bei einem Kommentar über McGonagalls Lektüre zu korrigieren, als sie ihn anschrie, schnaubte und sagte, er sei ignorant. Das war das letzte Mal, dass er versuchte, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

Zusammengefasst hieß das also, dass jeder James schlampige Freundin hasste. Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich immer noch nicht glauben, dass James sie nicht selbst hasst. Sie haben sich mehr gestritten als James und ich es taten, und das heißt etwas. Fast jede Nacht gehen sie in einen Schreikampf über. Normalerweise ging es um einen Scherz seinerseits, der sie beleidigte. Sie schien einfach nicht zu verstehen, dass es ein Spaß war und nicht erst gemeint gewesen ist. Gott, jeder, der James auch nur ein wenig kannte, verstand seinen Sinn für Humor, aber sie hatte nicht mal einen Schimmer davon. Ich denke manchmal sogar, dass sie ihn willentlich falschverstehen will, nur damit sie hört, wie er sich entschuldigt. Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass er ihr diese Befriedigung immer wieder geben kann. Es war immer sie, die falsch lag und es war immer er, der sich entschuldigte. Ich habe einmal mit ihm darüber gesprochen, aber er sagte mir, ich solle mich um meinen eigenen Kram kümmern. Und das tat ich dann auch (zumindest für ihn. Mein innerlicher Monolog war eine andere Sache).

Und so hielt ich meinen Mund und brodelte innerlich darüber, wenn ich die zwei immer wieder streiten sah. Dieses spezielle Mal war es extrem offensichtlich, dass Haley mit Krokodil tränen kämpfte, was mich in einem unerklärlichen, aber intensivem Weg gegenüber ihr verschärfte. Ich beobachtete die Szene, als Sirius kam und sich zu mir setzte. Ich lehnte mich zu ihm hinüber.

„Hi Sirius.", begrüßte ich ihn, „Weißt du, worum der hier geht?"

„Wenn ich richtig liege, hat er ihr gesagt, dass sie heute hübsch aussieht.", Ich starrte ihn für eine Sekunde an, aber er korrigierte sich nicht.

„Sie schreit ihn deswegen an?"

„Jap. Anscheinend heißt das, das gestern nicht hübsch war?", Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich. Heiliger Mist. „Ist das ein Mädchen-Code oder so was?"

„Nein. Das ist Psycho-Terror. Sirius, komm schon. Du bist sein bester Freund. Rede mit ihm und bring ihn dazu, sie zu verlassen."

„ Ich kann nicht, Lily. Ich habe es einmal versucht und er hat mir fast den Kopf abgerissen. Wir mischen uns nicht in das Liebesleben voneinander ein. Das ist im vierten Jahr so entschieden worden. Wir bleiben unterstützend."

„ So gut wie diese Idee auch klingt, meinst Du nicht, dass verzweifelte Zeiten besondere Mittel erfordern?"

„Ich würde nicht wissen, wie ich ihn stoppen sollte. Er tendiert dazu, genau das Gegenteil von dem zu machen, was ich sage, nur um mich zu ärgern. Ich denke, wir müssen das hier ausstehen. Warum kannst Du nicht mit ihm reden?", fragte er. Ich sank en wenig in meinen Sessel zurück, ein bisschen peinlich berührt von meiner wahren Antwort.

„ Ich möchte nicht dazwischenfunken. Wenn das von seinem besten Freund kommt, würde er denken, es ist ein Ratschlag. Wenn es von einem Mädchen kommt, würde er denken, ich habe dabei einen Hintergedanken oder so etwas.", Sirius wollte mich unterbrechen, aber ich beeilte mich einfach weiterzureden. "Und ich will nicht ununterstützend sein. Unsere Freundschaft ist viel neuer als eure. Wenn Du mit ihm redest, gibt es eine geringere Chance, dass er sauer wird.", Sirius rollte mit den Augen.

„Lahme Ausreden."

„Du kannst mich nicht beschuldigen lahme Ausreden zu haben, wenn deine auf ein Versprechen aus dem vierten Schuljahr zurückgeht."

„Ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen, Lily! Wir können sie nicht brechen, nur weil sie alt sind. Das unterstreicht nur ihre Stärke!", ich war gerade dabei, ihm zu antworten, als er schon weitersprach. „ Aber in der Endkonsequenz ist es sowieso egal. Egal, was wir sagen, er wird sie sowieso bald verlassen. Ich meine ernsthaft, wie lange kann er noch mit ihr zusammenbleiben? James wird krank von ihr werden; er muss einfach."

„James wird was tun?", wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Sirius und ich hatten uns in unsere Konversation hineingesteigert und das Ende ihres Kampfes verpasst. Aber der Beweis war da: Haley war nicht mehr zu sehen und James ging zu Sirius und mir. Er ließ sich in den Sessel neben mir falle, während er seine Frage wiederholte: „ James wird was tun?"

„ Hi James, wie geht es dir?", versuchte ich seine Frage zu umgehen. Er gab mir einen demonstrativen Blick, bevor sein Gesicht in Müdigkeit und Geschafftheit fiel.

„Ich kann einfach nicht gewinnen.", sagte er frustriert und traurig.

„ Lass dich ablenken.", schlug ich vor. Ich wollte nicht über Haley sprechen oder ihn von ihr sprechen hören." Was ist mit einem Schachspiel? Oder einem Ausflug zur Küche?"

„Nein, ich sollte ihr lieber nachgehen. Sie ist wahrscheinlich schon auf dem halben Weg zum See."

„Krone, vielleicht solltest Du sie ein bisschen Dampf ablassen lassen.", sagte Sirius.

„Nein, ich sollte mich entschuldigen."

„Für was? Was genau hast Du falsch gemacht?", fragte Sirius harscher als er wollte.

„Ich habe sie beleidigt. Sie ist meine Freundin und es ist mein Job sie sich begehrt und nicht verletzt fühlen zu lassen.", damit stand er auf und mein Magen kribbelte auf diese nicht ganz unangenehme Weise. Als er ging, um sich wieder mit ihr zu versöhnen, spürte ich die schiere Unfairness, die die meisten anständigen Männer traf, die daran glaubten und Mädchen hatten, die das nicht schätzten.


	2. Chapter 2

ORT: Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum

WOCHE SECHS des 7ten Schuljahres

Ich liebte Quidditch, aber nicht wegen der Gründe über die ihr möglicherweise nachdenkt. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich genoß die Spiele sehr. Ich liebte es mein Team anzufeuern und mich selbst zum Narren zu machen. Ich interessiere mich nicht wirklich für die professionellen Leaguen, aber wenn die Zeit dazu kommt, bin ich bereit Hausstolz zu zeigen.

Aber nein, ich liebte Quidditch dafür, was es mit James machte.

Es machte ihn so glücklich. Jenseits von dem, was Ich, Sirius, Remus, Lob, Kuchen oder sonst irgendwas tun konnten, machte es ihn wirklich zufrieden. Egal ob es Training oder ein Spiel war, er hatte immer eine federnden Schritt und ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht bevor und nachdem er aufs Spielfeld ging. Seit wir zusammen in den Schulsprecherräumen lebten war es wichtig für mich zu wissen, wann er am besten drauf war. Und für James war das immer nach Quidditch. Ich vermute, wenn er ein schlechtes Team hätte, sähe die Sache auch nochmal anders aus, aber sein Team hat den Pokal vier Jahre in Folge gewonnen. Er war ein genialer Spieler und ein starker Kapitän und er schien immer selbstsicher vom Training und in Spiele zu gehen.

An diesem speziellen Abend war er beim Quidditchtraining und ich arbeitete an meinem Verwandlungsaufsatz, der viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Es war nicht so, dass ich das Fach nicht verstand. Es war bloß schwer, sich bei der absoluten Stille zu konzentrieren, weil ich mich innerhalb der letzten sechs Jahre an den Lärm um mich herum gewöhnt hatte. Ich hätte in die Bibliothek gehen können, doch der Unterschied wäre nur minimal gewesen. Ich vermute, ich hätte auch in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gehen können, welcher mit Sicherheit laut gewesen wäre, aber das wäre mehr Aufwand meine gesamten Materialien rüberzutragen, als es wert war. Und so blieb ich an Ort und Stille und ertrug, was die meisten Menschen wohl Frieden nennen würden. Als die Stille dann schließlich über eine Stunde meine Ohren angegriffen hatte, beschloss ich das Radio anzumachen. Es war ein Zaubererradio und ich kannte so gut wie keinen der Songs, aber der Lärm war es wert. Ich summte gerade zu einem unbekannten Text, als ich die Tür hinter mir zufallen hörte. Ich drehte mich um und sah James stand da mit einem breiten Lächeln, dem Besen in der Hand und seinem unglaublichen, verschwitzten Selbst.

„ Hi James!", ich lächelte, als er zu mir kam. „ Wie war das Training?"

„Gut. Wie war dein Abend?" ich schenkte ihm einen verwunderten Blick, als er dich in den Sessel fallen ließ.

„ Er war in Ordnung. Seit wann ist Quidditch jemals nur `gut' gewesen? Normalerweise ist eine zwanzigminütige Ansprache über Chancen und Aussichten und so etwas…"

„ Ah, ich wurde kürzlich darüber informiert, dass Mädchen sich nicht im Geringsten dafür interessieren, was mein Qidditchteam versucht hat zu trainieren. Ich werde es dir ersparen."

Haley. Natürlich. Nur sie konnte etwas, was James mit ganzer Leidenschaft liebte, falsch machen. Nur sie würde ihm nicht erlauben über seine Interessen zu sprechen.

„ James, ehrlich, du kannst darüber sprechen."

„ Ich möchte dich nicht langweilen."

„James. Erzähl mir von deinem Training."

„ Du bist nur nett. Es ist wirklich nicht wichtig." Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„ James, ich möchte es wissen. Es ist wichtig für dich und deshalb ist es auch wichtig für mich. Los. Erzähl.", er lächelte.

„Danke, Lily." Dann fuhr er mit einer detaillierten Spielbeschreibung des Trainings fort und endete mit der theoretischen Bedeutung für das nächste Spiel und ihren Chancen für die gesamte Saison. Ich interessierte mich nicht so sehr dafür, was er sagte, sondern mehr dafür, wie froh er war, es sagen zu können. Wie kann sie es nicht mögen, ihn so begeistert zu sehen.

„ Egal", sagte er, nachdem er geendet hatte, „Was hast Du noch gemacht?"

„Ich habe nur den Aufsatz für McGonnagal geschrieben und Radio gehört. Nicht aufregendes, das versichere ich dir."

„ Möchtest Du, dass ich über den Aufsatz mal drübersehe?"

„Ja, BITTE:", sagte ich enthusiastisch. James war in Verwandlung brilliant und aufreizend gut in Aufsätzen. Er hatte einen Weg, bei dem er praktisch nicht wirklich irgendetwas sagte und es trotzdem so klang, wie ein zweihundert alter Gelehrter. Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und kam an den Tisch, an dem ich saß. Als er sich über mich lehnte, konnte ich den Schweiß und Dreck, der von ihm ausging riechen. Ich war nicht sicher, wann es aufgehört hat eklig und angefangen hat extrem attraktiv zu sein, aber ich versucht es trotzdem zu ignorieren. Hormone würden mir nicht gut, tun, wenn er sowieso schon besorgt war.

„Lily, Du musst nochmal von Vorn anfangen.", sagte er ernst. Ich habe die letzten paar Minuten in meinen Gedanken versunken verbracht und nicht bemerkt, wie er meinen Aufsatz mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln gelesen hatte. Ich schaute schnell auf, ein bisschen rasend bei dem Gedanken meine ganze Arbeit noch einmal zu überarbeiten.

„Was? Bitte nicht.", sagt ich und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Während sein Gesicht nichts verriet, war da ein Funkeln in seinen Augen. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und boxte ihm in die Schulter. Er lachte.

„ Idiot. Du hast mich traurig gemacht. Ich hab daran Stunden lang gesessen."

Entschuldige, ich konnte nicht wiederstehen. Er ist sogar ziemlich gut. Du brauchst wirklich nur noch eine Zusammenfassung, die ich gerne für dich schreiben würde und danach in deine Handschrift verwandle."

„Das würdest Du tun?"

„ Du hast mir dreißig Minuten lang über Quidditch zugehört. Ich würde alles für dich tun." Ich ignorierte die Schmetterling in meinem Bauch und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu antworten.

„Als Schulsprecher sollten wir wirklich nicht betrügen, das weißt du."

„ Möchtest Du die Hilfe nicht?"

„ Habe ich das gesagt?", er lachte, bevor er mir die Feder aus der Hand nahm. Er zog sich einen Stuhl an den Tisch, nahm das Pergament zu sich herüber und begann seine Arbeit. Für ein paar Minuten war es absolut still, bis auf das Kratzen der Feder und die leise Hintergrundmusik des Radios. Ich nahm mir die Zeit, ihm beim Schreiben zuzusehen. Ich war immer fasziniert davon, wie gut er schreiben konnte. Für jemanden, der seine Zeit im Unterricht meistens verschwendete, würde man annehmen, dass er ein außergewöhnlich schlechter Erklärer sein müsste. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es, nicht nur außergewöhnlich gut auszusehen und athletische Fähigkeiten zu besitzen, sondern auch noch mit einem Gehirn gesegnet zu sein, dass den anderen beiden Eigenschaften nicht nachstand. Wo war das im Vergleich zum Rest der Bevölkerung fair?

Plötzlich schaute er zu mir auf und ich dachte einen verflixten Moment lang, er hätte meine Gedanken erraten. Stattdessen sagte er: „ Magst Du die Band?"

Für eine Sekunde versteinert, ordnete ich meine Gedanken schnell bevor ich antwortete. Ich hörte dem Song eine Sekunde lang zu und realisierte, dass ich ihn noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

„ Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihn nie zuvor gehört."

„Ok, was denkst Du von dem Song?", ich hörte für weitere Sekunden zu bevor ich antwortete.

„ Ich mag ihn sehr. Warum?"

„ Das ist meine Lieblingsband."

„ Wirklich? Sie sind großartig. Hast Du sie jemals live gesehen?"

„Nein, ich hatte es vor, aber Sirius brauchte mich an dem Tag, also hab ich es gekenzelt.", er arbeitete weiter und ich fühlte eine Welle an Zuneigung für ihn.

„ Ich bin sicher, Du kannst sie noch einmal sehen. Sie müssen ziemlich berühmt sein.", ich begann den Takt auf dem Tisch mitzuklopfen, was die Tinte überall hinspritzen ließ. Ich ignorierte es, ich konnte es ja später säubern. James lächelte mich an.

„ Ich bin froh, dass Du sie magst. Haley hasst sie. Sie sagt, sie seien zu laut. ", ich schnaubte und er schaute zu mir.

„ Ernsthaft, es ist ja nicht so, dass sie schreien oder so etwas. Was mag sie denn? Liebesballaden?"

„ja, ich frage mich manchmal wirklich, warum wir zusammen sind.", scherzte er. Nach außen hin lachte ich mit ihm. In mir fragte ich leise die gleiche Frage.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, nach ewig langer Pause geht es endlich weiter. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit leider kein Internet zur Verfügung um weitere Kapitel hochzuladen und das tut mir leid. Als Entschuldigung versuche ich in nächster Zeit die Kapitel der vergangenen Wochen nachzuholen und jeden Tag eins reinzustellen. Reviews würden mir meinen Tag versüßen:D**

Ort: Quidditchfeld und Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum

WOCHE 7 des siebten Schuljahres

Ich habe mich selbst in die Klemme gebracht.

Nach der Eskapade als James nach dem Quidditchtraining in meinen Raum kam, mir mit meinem Aufsatz geholfen hat und wir noch gut drei Stunden geredet haben, bin ich zu einer Schlussfolgerung gekommen.

Ich hasste Haley. Ich hasste sie nicht nur ein bisschen, sondern feurige und vollherzige Abscheu für die fast-zu-schön-,-um-natürlich-zu-sein Brünette war in meiner Seele zu sehen. Das war keine allzu schockierende Nachricht. Ich wusste, dass ich sie alleinschon dafür, wie sie James behandelte, nicht ausstehen konnte. Aber das war neu. Ich hasste sie, verabscheute sie, verachtete sie, beklagte sie, nur dafür, dass sie mit James zusammen war. Genau das – das war ungewöhnlich. Es war okay sie zu hassen, weil sie ein verdammter Mensch war. Jeder könnte und würde das sein. Aber das Problem war, dass ich sie nicht nur hasste, weil sie ihn wie Müll behandelte. Ich hasste sie dafür, dass sie die Chance dazu hatte. Ich hasste sie dafür, dass sie seine spezielle Person war. Ich hasste sie dafür, dass sie das Mädchen war, was er jede Nacht küsste. Ich hasste sie dafür, dass sie die eine war um die er seinen Arm legte und mit der er seine Mahlzeiten einnahm. Und so wurde mein Hass durch meine Eifersucht auch noch bestärkt.

Das war keine hilfreiche, willkommene oder überraschende Entdeckung.

Meine Beziehung zu James war schon immer extrem kompliziert. Während der ersten drei Jahre unserer Beziehung, herrschte eine gegenseitige Abneigung zwischen uns beiden. Er war ein Idiot und ich war etwas pompös. Ich dachte berechtigte so von ihm und er hielt mich für hochnäsig. Wir ignorierten uns die meiste Zeit. Im vierten und fünften Jahr wurden die Dinge komplizierter. Seht, ich hasste James nie wirklich. Er war ein arroganter Arsch, was sich in diesen zwei Jahren am meisten zeigte. Aber genau wie seine schlechten Seiten, so glänzten auch seine ehrwürdigen Seiten in diesen zwei Jahren bemerkenswert oft. Denn hinter jedem Streich steckte ein Stück geistreiche, hochkomplizierte, extrem fortgeschrittene Magie dahinter. Ich konnte nicht anders, als beeindruckt zu sein. Mit jedem tyrannischem Slytherin sah man, wie sehr er die Dunklen Künste verabscheute und für die Dinge, die er liebte, kämpfte, was ich sehr bewunderte. Auf jeden rücksichtslosen Stunt folgte eine Tapferkeit, die ich beneidete. Mit jeder Beleidigung, die er und Sirius um sich warfen, kam der Beweis wie nahe sich die beiden waren und wie weit sie gehen würden um den jeweils anderen zu beschützen, was mein Herz immer zum Flattern brachte. Also egal wie sehr sie mich manchmal genervt oder frustriert haben, ich habe nie einen von beiden gehasst. Ich war nur im Konflikt mit ihren Charakteren. Sie waren Leute und komplizierte noch dazu. Ich hasste nur, wenn sie sich wie Idioten verhielten.

Dann kam das sechste Jahr. Insgesamt gesehen hörte James zu der Zeit auf ein Idiot zu sein (Sirius ist immer noch im Prozess dazu). Er ließ die Luft aus seinem Kopf und hörte auf sich aller dreißig Sekunden durch die Haare zu fahren. Alles, was unglaublich bewundernswert an ihm war, kam zum Vorschein und alles Verachtenswerte an seiner Persönlichkeit verschwand. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich war sehr glücklich über diese Verwandlung. Jedoch war ich auch ein bisschen traurig. Ich wusste, dass ich schon immer auf einer sehr persönlichen, innigen und versteckten Ebene von James beeindruckt war. Ich wusste auch, dass ich ihm gegenüber extrem vorsichtig sein musste, wenn ich wollte, dass es versteckt blieb. Und nun, da alles, was meine Gefühle in Schach hielt, verschwunden war, würde ich alle Gedanken und Gefühle ihm gegenüber mächtig im Zaum halten müssen. Er war der Typ Junge, in den ich mich sofort verlieben würde. Das war aber nie zuvor ein Problem, da ich mich niemals mit Jemandem treffen würde, der diese alles andere als begehrenswerten Eigenschaften besaß. Aber nun hatte er sich verändert und ich würde auf mich selbst aufpassen müssen. Ich würde mich immer wieder daran erinnern müssen, dass das James war.

Nun war aber genau das mein Problem. Er ist James. Ich bewunderte ihn, wenn er jeden verhexte, sich wie ein Arsch benahm und ein absoluter Idiot war. Aber jetzt da er ein bewundernswerter, regelmäßiger Mensch und Freund war, hatte ich keine Chance.

Ich würde ihm verfallen.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, war ich das schon längst.

Es war keine einfache Schwärmerei. Ich habe so etwas sowieso schon immer verabscheut. Es schien sich als ein kurzlebiges Interesse herauszustellen. Aber das war es nicht. Ich liebte James und das schon eine ganze Weile. Ich sorgte mich tief und wirklich um ihn. Ich respektierte ihn und wollte das absolute Beste für ihn. Das war nicht wirklich das Problem an dieser Sache. Ich liebte Mary. Ich liebte meine Eltern. Ich liebte Petunia. Und ich hatte Snape einmal geliebt. Ich kam sogar dazu, Sirius zu lieben. James zu lieben sollte also wirklich kein Problem sein. Aber es war eines, weil es da nicht aufhörte. Diese Liebe ihm gegenüber, die ich seit einiger Zeit verspürte, hatte sich in Schmetterlinge und schwitzige Hände verwandelt. Und weil diese Vorliebe für ihn einer tiefen und wahren Liebe für ihn entstammte, wusste ich, dass ich weg vom Fenster war. Ich würde nicht über ihn hinwegkommen, weil ich ihn zuerst geliebt hatte. Ich würde nie aufhören, mich um ihn zu sorgen. Also, wie um alles in der Welt kann ich verliebt sein von Liebe unterscheiden?

Wenn es einen Weg gibt, so habe ich ihn immer noch nicht gefunden.

Dieses Eingestehen von Eifersucht (und diese als Teil der Liebe) war ziemlich erschreckend. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte, weil er eine Freundin hatte, aber ich wusste auch, dass die Gefühle für ihn nicht verschwinde würden. Das einzige, was ich tun konnte, war, weiterhin seine beste Freundin zu sein und zu hoffen, dass er irgendwann zu derselben Schlussfolgerung kam. Und bis dahin, würde ich ihn weiter in all seinen Vorhaben unterstützen, auch wenn das hieß, dass ich seine Freundin tolerieren muss.

Ich entschied mich diese Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen und zum ersten Quidditchspiel der Saison zu gehen. Es war gegen Slytherin und James hat ohne Punkt und Komma mit mir darüber geredet. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich mich im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen um seine Interessen kümmerte und so entschied ich alle meine Sachen anzuziehen. Ich trug ein Gryffindor-Shirt, -Schal, -Hut und Gryffindor-Gesichtsbemalung. Es war ein bisschen viel, aber ich war sicher, er würde es zu schätzen wissen und das war sowieso alles, was für mich zählte. Und so fühlte ich mich etwas lächerlich, als ich mich auf den Weg machte, um mich mit Sirius zu treffen. Er bestand immer darauf eine Stunde früher zu den Spielen zu gehen, um die besten Plätze zu ergattern. Wenn ich allein ging, verließ ich das Schloss nie so früh. Aber mit Sirius machte es mir nicht wirklich etwas aus. Es war immer schön dazusitzen und für eine Weile mit ihm zu sprechen. Als ich zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging, rannte ich genau in James.

„Hey James! Bereit zu gewinnen?", fragte ich lächelnd, als wir i dasselbe Tempo fielen und nebeneinander hergingen.

„Hey Lily. Ja natürlich. Das bin ich doch immer. Warum gehst Du hier lang?"

„Um zu sehen, ob Sirius sich schon auf den Weg zum Spielfeld gemacht hat. Er ist vor Spielen doch immer noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht?"

„Ja, er müsste dort sein."

„ Und warum gehst Du hier lang? Solltest Du nicht eher auf dem Weg zum Spielfeld sein o Captain, my Captain?", er lächelte ein wenig.

„ Ich wollte mich zuerst mit Haley treffen."

„Oh", war alles, was ich dazu sagen konnte. Wir gingen für ein paar Sekunden in einvernehmlicher Stille.

„ ich mag deinen Hausstolz.", sagte James schließlich. Ich sah auf, um sein amüsiertes Lächeln zu sehen.

„ Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob Du das ernst meinst oder ob du mich auslachst. Ich werde es als Kompliment betrachten."

„ So wie es gemeint war!", sagte James ernst.

„ Na dann: Danke", wir erreichten das Porträtloch, gaben der Fetten Dame das Passwort und gingen hinein.

„ Wirklich Lily, es ist wunderbar." Mein Harz pochte ein bisschen zu schnell für meinen Geschmack. Ich brauchte eine Sekunde, um mich wieder zu sammeln. Als ich schließlich bereit war, ihm zu antworten, sah ich, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht länger auf mir ruhte. Verwirrt schaute ich nach vorne, um zu sehen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch genommen hatte. Unmittelbar darauf, verflog mein Selbstvertrauen und mein Selbstbewusstsein schoss in die Höhe. Denn dort stand Haley. Sie sah gut genug aus, um die Aufmerksamkeit jedes Jungen auf sich zu ziehen. Während meine Haare total unordentlich aussahen, sahen ihre sauber und seidig aus. Während ich eine Gesichtsbemalung hatte, trug sie akribisch genaues, perfekt aufgetragenes Makeup. Und während ich ein ausgebeultes T-Shirt und eine Jeans trug, hatte sie einen Minirock und tief ausgeschnittenes Oberteil an.

James ging zu ihr, während ich am Eingang verharrte. Ich verspürte absolut kein Bedürfnis, ihn mit ihr reden zu hören und wünschte mir nur, das Gelände zu verlassen und keinen der beiden je wiederzusehen.

Als ich da stand und versuchte meine Flucht so unauffällig wie möglich zu planen, kam Sirius zu mir.

„Hey Lil.", begrüßte er mich.

„Sirius.", sagte ich und versuchte normal zu klingen. Ich drehte mich mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns zu ihm. Ich war offensichtlich erfolglos.

„Was ist los?"

„ Nichts, ich würde nur gerne runter zum Feld gehen. Gehst du nicht normalerweise immer sehr zeitig runter zum Spielfeld? Ist das nicht dein Ding? Vielleicht wird das jetzt mein Ding. Oder unser Ding. Was auch immer für dich in Ordnung ist. Möchtest Du gehen? Ich möchte gehen.", schwafelte ich.

„ Ähm, sicher?", sagte er. Ich nahm seinen Arm und zwang ihn physisch durch das Porträtloch. Er stolperte, aber ich zog ihn weiter. „Lily! Entspann dich! Komm runter! Wir haben noch über eine Stunde."

„Genau. Ich möchte nur einen guten Platz haben."

„ Schau, ich hasse sie auch, aber das ist kein Grund mich wegzudrängen.", überraschte er mich, aber ich hielt meinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle und starrte entschieden den Gang hinunter.

„Nein, ist es wirklich nicht.", murmelte ich.

Auf Grund unserer frühen Ankunft, ergatterten wir die besten Plätze im Haus, um das Massaker auf Slytherin zu sehen. Wir hatten dreimal so viele Punkte wie sie, was dem zeitlich perfekt gefangenem Schnatz und der Unfähigkeit des Slytherinhhüters zu verdanken war. James machte 40 % der Tore, womit er sich (mit gutem Grund) brüsten würde.

Sirius und ich ging runter aufs Feld um ihm zu gratulieren, aber Haley schlug uns in dem Punkt. Wir beide verdrehten unsere Augen. Sie saß drei Reihen vor uns und hatte kaum auf das Spiel geachtet. Sie redet den größten Teil des Spieles und die restliche Zeit inspizierte sie ihre Kleidung. Ich bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt wusste, welche Position James besaß. aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab „ Du bist unglaublich!" zu schreien, sich auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn vor gut 300 Zuschauern zu küssen. Sirius und ich entschieden zu warten, bis sie fertig mit ihm geredet hatte, aber sie schien die ganze Nacht an ihm festzukleben. Als sie während der Party die ganze Zeit bei ihm hing, konnte ich nicht anders als mich neidisch zu fühlen. Ich versuchte es runterzuschlucken und mich für ihn zu freuen, aber ich habe es nicht ganz geschafft. Ich vermied es den größten Teil der Nacht hindurch, ihn zu sehen, weil ich bei dem Anblick der beiden zusammen, das Gefühl bekam, etwas schlagen zu müssen (vorzugsweise Haleys Gesicht). Da dieses Gefühl weder gesund noch leicht zu ignorieren war, wartete ich bis sie ins Bett ging (sie verließ Parties immer zeitig, um ihren Schönheitsschlaf zu bekommen), um mit ihm zu reden. Unglücklicherweise blieb sie bis um zwei Uhr früh bei ihm, wo ich es dann aufgab zu warten und ins Bett ging. Als ich allein zu den Schulsprecherräumen ging, fiel mir etwas ein.

Als Ravenclaw letzte Saison das Spiel gegen Gryffindor verlor, verließ sie das Spielfeld ohne zu ihrem damaligen Freund zu gehen. Als sie aber gegen Hufflepuff gewannen, erinnerte ich mich, rannte sie seinen Namen schreiend auf das Feld und sprang in seine Arme. Offensichtlich mochte sie Gewinner und nicht viel mehr. Wenn ich schon so daran dachte, ihre letzten drei Freunde waren Quidditch-Kapitäne. Ich hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass ihr romantisches Interesse eher weniger mit James an sich und eher mehr mit Gryffindors Siegerstatistik zu tun hatte.

Wenn ich sie davor nicht schon gehasst hätte, dann würde das Gefühl sich spätestens jetzt in mir aufbauen. Ich marschierte wütend in die Schulsprecherräume, riss mir meine hässlichen Klamotten vom Leib und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich hatte kaum noch Kraft zu weinen, schaffte es aber dennoch irgendwie.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

WOCHE ACHT des siebten Schuljahres

Ort: am großen See

Eine Woche später entschied ich mich, das restliche, schöne Herbstwetter zu genießen und setzte mich raus an den großen See. Der eigentliche Plan war es, mich an meine Zauberkunstarbeit zu setzen, aber ich endete damit, nur in der Sonne zu sitzen und den See und die Natur zu beobachten. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, die ich allein verbrachte, kam James. Ich lächelte als ich ihn sah, was er erwiderte.

„Hey Lily."

„James. Wo ist Sirius und/oder Remus?"

„Sie lernen beide für die Zaubertrankprüfung.", ich sah ihn ungläubig an, worüber er lachte. „ Okay, Remus lernt und Sirius ist mit Haley unterwegs."

„Entschuldige?", sagte ich ein wenig zu laut. Er lachte erneut über mich.

„ Nein, ich meine es ausnahmsweise einmal ernst. Sirius verbringt Zeit mit Haley."

„Warum?", sagte ich. Ich war komplett am Boden zerstört. Es gab eine Sache, der ich mir absolut sicher war und das war, dass er dieses Mädchen genauso hasste wie ich.

„ Ich habe ihn darum gebeten. Mir ist seine, ähm, Abneigung gegen Haley aufgefallen und das hat mich besorgt. Ich möchte, dass die beiden Freunde werden. Also habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er eine halbe Stunde zusammen mit ihr verbringt und sie besser kennenlernt."

„ Hört sich gut an.", sagte ich steif. Ich wollte unsere Unterhaltung von diesem Thema weglenken, wusste aber noch nicht genau wohin. Alles, was ich wusste, war, dass ich nichts damit zu tun haben wollte, wenn es um Haley ging.

„ Zumindest habe ich mich bei diesem Thema nicht um dich oder Remus zu sorgen. Ihr beide seid so viel offener." Wir waren gar nicht so viel offener, nur diskreter im Ausdruck unserer Gefühle. Ich entschied mich, ihm nichts davon zu erzählen und endete damit, ihn nach unserer Zauberkunsthausaufgabe zu fragen. Wir redeten eine gute halbe Stunde über nichts Spezielles. Als uns dann schließlich Stille überkam, sagte ich zu mir selbst:

„ Das ist so einfach." Wann immer ich mit einem Jungen zusammen war, war der schwierigste Teil immer eine beiläufige Unterhaltung. Ich wollte immer eine Beziehung, die auf Freundschaft basierte, aber bisher hatte ich leider nicht das Glück.

„ Ja." Ich schaute erschreckt auf. Ich wollte nicht, dass er das hört, aber sein leichtes Lächeln beruhigte meine überlasteten, hormongesteuerten Nerven. Ich lächelte zurück und ließ mich selbst eine Weile in dem Glauben, dass er es genauso gemeint hatte wie ich.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Ort: Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum

WOCHE NEUN des siebten Schuljahres

„ Und da brennt ihr die Sicherung durch.", sagte ich. Remus lachte, hörte aber sofort damit auf als er den Ausdruck auf James Gesicht sah. Haley war mal wieder in einem Schreikampf mit James. Soweit ich es mitbekommen hatte warf sie ihm diesmal vor, dass er sie `emotional betrog' oder so ein Mist. James hatte ihr nie einen Grund zum Zweifeln gegeben, trotzdem tat sie genau das. Ich weiß nicht genau wie er mit diesem Misstrauen umging.

„ Hey Leute.", James kam zu unserem Tisch und beäugte uns.

„ Hi James!", sagten Remus und ich unisono.

„Was macht ihr beiden?" In Wirklichkeit beobachteten wir exklusiv das Spektakel, das James Beziehung war. Irgendwie war ich der Meinung, dass es nicht gerade klug wäre ihm das zu sagen.

„Remus war gerade am überlegen, was passieren würde, wenn ein Zentaur ein Kind mit einem Pferdeanimagus hätte.", improvisierte ich frei heraus. James schüttelte sich vor Lachen und Remus warf mir einen entnervten Blick zu.

„ Ich dachte nie, dass das deine erste Themenwahl für eine Unterhaltung wäre, Moony.", kicherte James.

„ Ich auch nicht.", Remus bedachte mich mit einem genervten Blick. Obwohl ich mich langsam schlecht fühlte, weil ich meinen Freund in eine peinliche Situation gebracht hatte, konnte ich doch nicht bereuen, was ich gesagt hatte. Ich hatte einen ziemlich niedergeschlagenen James zum Lachen gebracht und dadurch fühlte ich mich kraftvoll und entlohnt. Remus würde ein wenig Unbehagen dafür schon überstehen.

„ Nun gut, ich werde Euch zwei dann mal wieder eurer Konversation über das Paarungsverhalten von Pferdeanimagi überlassen.", mit einem Lächeln ließ sich James in einem Sessel nahe unserem Tisch fallen und nahm sein Zauberkunstbuch aus seinem zerbeultem Rucksack hervor. Ich beobachte ihn für eine Minute, bevor ich mich zurück zu Remus drehte.

„ Es ergibt für mich einfach keinen Sinn, Remus.", flüsterte ich.

„ Ich verstehe es auch nicht wirklich."

„ Bitte versuch es mir zu erklären. Du bist einer seiner besten Freunde. Warum ist er mit ihr zusammen?", Remus seufzte, schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete nicht.

„ es macht einfach keinen Sinn. Er ist viel zu gut für sie." Ich legte meinen Kopf auf den Tisch und stöhnte. Ich hörte Remus leise lachen, aber der Position meiner Augen geschuldet, verpasste ich den verwirrten Blick, den James mir vom Nachbartisch aus zuwarf.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Morgen gibt es leider keins, dafür Sonntag oder Montag aber zwei. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Ort: Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum

WOCHE ZEHN des siebten Schuljahres

Es war ungefähr um fünf Uhr Nachmittag an einem Samstag Mitte November als James aus seinem Schulsprecherraum kam. Er war beeindruckend gekleidet, mit einem schwarzen Hemd und Hosen. Ich lächelte über seine Muggelkleidung, obwohl ich wusste, dass er das nur für Haley tat (da sie ein Halbblut war, bestand sie darauf, dass er so viel Muggelkleidung wie möglich trug. Das war das einzige, was ich an ihr gut fand.)

„ Hey James. Was ist los?"

„ Ich habe eine Verabredung, wie du vielleicht erraten kannst.", er richtete nervös seine Fliege, was mein Herz zum höher schlagen brachte.

„ Du siehst gut aus. Wo geht ihr hin?"

„ Ein wenig von Hogsmead entfernt. Ich habe eine Sondererlaubnis, da ich Schulsprecher bin und alles.", ich nickte ihm zu und wandte mich dann wieder meinem Zauberkunstbuch zu. Ich versuchte unterstützend zu wirken, aber mein Gesicht war leicht zu lesen. Es war am besten ihm gar nicht erst die Chance zu geben, mein gebrochenes Herz zu lesen.

„ Warum bist Du heute Nacht nicht bei Mary oder Sirius?", fragte er. Ich schaute ihn wieder an.

„ Naja, sie haben beide gefragt, ob ich wollen würde, aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich es vorziehen würde, diesen Aufsatz zu beenden.", er warf mir einen ungläubigen Blick zu, beließ es aber glücklicherweise auch dabei. Ganz ehrlich, ich wusste, dass diese Nacht deprimierend enden würde, egal wie oder mit wem ich sie verbrachte. In Wirklichkeit versuchte ich diese Nacht damit klarzukommen, dass ich nie so mit James zusammen sein würde wie ich es mir wünschte. Es war nur fair so. Er musste das ja schließlich auch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit tun. Es war viel schwerer als ich gedacht hatte. Nun war es einfacherer seine Hartnäckigkeit zu verstehen, da ich nun auch die anhaltenden Gefühle verstand.

„ Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich Lily, wie sehe ich aus?", fragte James. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er nervöser als sonst zu sein. Ich lächelte ihn an und gab mir alle Mühe meine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen.

„ Sehr attraktiv.", er nickte und sprang dann auf eine bemerkbaren Abstand als es an der Tür klopfte. Er beeilte sich die Tür zu öffnen, um dann Haley zu sehen. Mal wieder ließ ihr Anblick mein Selbstvertrauen in den Keller stürzen. Ich saß in einem übergroßen T-Shirt, ausgebeulten Shorts und einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz da. Sie Stand in einem engen, schwarzen Minikleid mit 10-cm-Absätzen da. James lächelte sie an, nahm ihre Hand und verschwand ohne zurückzublicken. Ich versuchte, nicht zu weinen, aber mein Körper konnte die Tränen nicht stoppen. Bald ließ ich sie nur noch fallen als ich meine Hausaufgaben beendet. Ich brauchte ungewöhnlich lange um meine Aufsätze zu vervollständigen und zu perfektionieren. Ich wollte ihn sehen, wenn er zurückkam und ihn fragen wie es gelaufen war, wie eine beste Freundin es tun sollte. Wenn ich schon diese Rolle spielen wollte, sollte ich es wenigstens richtig tun. Aber der Tag verging und die Nacht war schon lange hereingebrochen. Schließlich war ich gezwungen zu akzeptieren, dass niemand so spät aufblieb nur um zu knutschen und fand mich damit ab, dass er nicht vor dem Morgen zurück sein würde. Also verließ ich die Couch, die ich gute fünf Stunden in Anspruch genommen hatte und schleppte mich in mein Bett, während ich die ganze Zeit mein Herz verfluchte, weil es ihn zu lieben gewählt hatte.

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel.**

Ort: Lilys Schlafzimmer

GLEICHER TAG, drei Uhr morgens

Um ungefähr drei Uhr morgens wachte ich seltsamerweise auf. Mein Gehirn war geschafft und reagierte langsam, aber irgendwie merkte es nach geraumer Zeit, dass jemand an meine Tür klopfte. Mein Verstand wurde schlagartig wach. Ich verließ mein Bett, um die Tür zu öffnen und war nicht überrascht James davor stehen zu sehen. Er sah müde aus und das nicht nur körperlich.

„ Hi Lily. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dich zu stören, aber ich … Können wir reden?", er klang geschafft.

„ Natürlich können wir reden. Entschuldige Dich nicht dafür. Dafür bin ich doch da.", ich bedeutete ihm, in meinen Raum zu kommen. Er setzte sich auf mein Bett und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meine Kopfseite. Ich folgte ihm und setzte mich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. Ich entschied mich, nichts zu sagen bis er die Stille durchbrach. Ich vermutete, dass er ein eigenes Gesprächsthema im Sinn hatte und lag richtig.

„ Du hattest schon Beziehungen.", das war nicht wirklich eine Frage.

„Ja, ein paar."

„ Habt ihr euch jemals gestritten?", ich sah, wo das ganze hinführen sollte.

„ Nicht viel. Irgendwie hab ich in einer Art und Weise mit Eric, aber nach unserem ersten wirklichen Streit waren wir auch schon wieder so gut wie auseinander. Keiner meiner Freunde und ich … stritten wirklich, solange wir zusammen waren, vermute ich."

„oh.", er war still, bevor er schließlich seinen Kopf umdrehte, um mich anzusehen. „ Dadurch fühle ich mich nicht wirklich besser."

„ Es tut mir Leid, James.", sagte ich ruhig. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er besser als sie war. Ich wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass er mehr verdiente. Aber ich wusste, dass ich entweder wie eine Schlampe erscheinen würde oder er würde vermuten, dass ich andere Motive hätte (, die ich vermutlich auch hatte). Also sagte ich nichts.

„ Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Lily. Es ist ihre. Oder meine. Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das gar nicht mehr." Er tat mir so unendlich leid, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Schließlich entschied ich mich dafür, seine Hand zu halten. Er lächelte über unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände, aber das war leider nur von kurzer Dauer. „ Sie war heute nicht wirklich bei sich, so zu sagen." Ich sah von unseren Händen rauf in sein müdes Gesicht, überrascht, dass er von ihr sprach. Er hat noch nie mit mir über Haley gesprochen, nie. „ Sie schien heute abgelenkt oder so etwas. Es war ein teures Essen und ich wollte, dass sie glücklich ist. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie genervt war, also verließ ich sie für ein paar Minuten, um den Chefkoch zu fragen, ob er ihr Lieblingsdessert machen könnte. Als ich zurück zu unserem Tisch kam, saß Michael aus Hufflepuff (Du weißt schon, der, der letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hat) auf meinem Platz. Sie sah sehr viel entzückter mit ihm aus als sie das mit mir getan hat. Ich beobachtete sie für eine Sekunde, hauptsächlich, weil ich sehen wollte, was los war. Ich brauchte nicht lang, um zu erkennen, dass sie mit ihm flirtete. Ich wurde wütend, ging und ließ ihn den Tisch verlassen und an diesem Punkt wurde Haley richtig schlecht gelaunt. Ich vermute, dass ich das nicht hätte tun sollen." Er sah auf meine Bettdecke, als ob er sich schämte. Es machte mich wütender als es schien, also fuhr ich fort, meinen Mund zu halten. „Naja, sie startete mir eine Szene zu machen. Sie begann mich anzuschreien, dass ich sie mit Dir betrügen würde und das ich mich nicht beschweren solle, wenn sie nur mit einem anderen Typ spricht. Ich wurde verständlicherweise traurig und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass es nie etwas Romantisches zwischen uns gab noch geben wird." Ich versuchte diskret meine nun nassen Augen vor ihm zu verstecken. Ich wies mich selbst dazu an, ihm zuzuhören und nicht meinem schmerzendem Selbst und Herzen, denn das war seine Zeit. Er verdiente sich das von mir. „ Dann wurde es hässlich. Sie begann uns beide, dich und mich, mit einer Menge gemeiner Namen zu belegen. Ich konnte sie damit nicht davon kommen lassen, also verteidigte ich dich und mich natürlich. An diesem Punkt stürmte sie aus dem Restaurant. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie hin ist." Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, machte mich fertig, normalisierte mein Gesicht und sah zu ihm auf. Er sah so traurig und müde aus. Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas tun, damit es ihm weniger wehtat. Aber ich war machtlos.

„ Nun, danke, dass Du mich verteidigt hast.", es war das lahmste, dass ich möglicherweise je gesagt habe, aber es schien auch das sicherste zu sein.

„ Natürlich. Ich hätte doch nichts anderes tun können.", wären meine Hoffnungen nicht eine Minute früher zu Pulver verarbeitet wurden, hätte mich das extrem aufgeregt.

„ Möchtest Du, dass ich mit ihr spreche? Du weißt schon, um zu erklären, das zwischen uns nichts läuft?" Das war so circa das Letzte, was ich je tun wollen würde, aber er verdiente es. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, war zwischen uns nichts. Er hatte klipp und klar gesagt, das unsere Beziehung eindeutig platonisch war und das auch bleiben würde.

„ Nein, nein. Das musst Du nicht tun. Du musst überhaupt nichts tun. Ich wollte bloß mit jemandem sprechen, der mir nicht nur Ratschläge geben möchte."

„ Ich nehme an, dass Du vorher mit den anderen Rumtreibern gesprochen hast?"

„ Ja, da war ich bevor ich hierher kam. Sie haben alle versucht, mich zu überreden, sie zu verlassen. Ich wollte ihre Ratschläge nicht, ich wollte nur, dass sie mir zuhörten."

„ Ich verstehe.", sagte ich, stimmte aber im Stillen mit den Jungs komplett überein."

„ Nun ja, es tut mir leid, Dich geweckt zu haben."

„ Entschuldige Dich nicht. Ich bin immer da, wenn Du jemanden zum Reden brauchst.", er lächelte mit zu und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„ Fühlst Du Dich je machtlos, wenn das einzige, was Du möchtest, ist, Dich machtvoll zu fühlen?", fragte er, seine Stimme etwas wacklig. Ich ging zu meinem Bett und legte mich neben ihn, statt ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ich sah auf meine Füße als ich ihm antwortete und fühlte mich verletzlicher als die Situation es vorgab.

„ Immer." Wir begannen über den Schulabschluss und unsere Ängste in eine Erwachsenenwelt in Mitten eines Krieges einzutreten, zu sprechen. Er erzählte mir alles, was ich schon vermutet hatte- das er kämpfen wollte und bereit, aber auch erschreckt war, sein Leben dafür zu lassen. Wir redeten über den Tod und ich fühlte mich lebendiger als ich mich wochenlang gefühlt hatte. Er ließ mich, mich ganz fühlen und nicht alleine. Unser Gespräch endete nicht bevor die ersten Strahlen des Sonnenaufgangs sich langsam durch mein Fenster schlichen.

„ James, vielleicht solltest Du gehen und versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlafen."

„ Es ist ein Sonntag. Keine Schule, also nicht nötig. Wir können weiter reden.", antwortete er, seine Stimme geschlagen und seine Wörter vor Anstrengung halb verschluckt.

„ Genau. Es ist keine Schule, also kannst Du ausschlafen und vielleicht sogar den Tag genießen. Aber wir sollten jetzt wirklich ins Bett gehen."

„ Vielleicht hast Du Recht.", murmelte er. Ich gab ihm ein paar Sekunden, aber er blieb weiter mit geschlossenen Augen unbewegt auf meinem Bett liegen.

„ James, Du bewegst Dich nicht.", das leise Lachen, das von ihm kam, war das einzige Zeichen von Bewusstsein.

„ Kann ich nicht einfach hierbleiben" Ich möchte mich nicht bewegen. So müde.", sagte James leise. Mein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Ich sah auf ihn und er sah absolut außerhalb von sich selbst aus. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er lag total ausgestreckt auf meinem Bett. Es war ja nicht so, als würde etwas passieren, wenn wir im selben Bett liegen würden. Wir würden beide nur schlafen. Oder ich könnte immer noch auf der Couch schlafen, wenn ich wollte.

„ Lily, hast Du mich gehört?", sagte James, immer noch mit geschlossen Augen

„ Yeah James.", ich war versucht, Ja zu sagen, aber Grenzen waren Grenzen, egal zu welcher Tageszeit. Die Leute könnten auf falsche Ideen kommen und es war nicht weise, meine Selbstkontrolle überzustrapazieren, selbst wenn ich kurz vor einem Kollaps stand. „ Ich denke, Du solltest besser gehen." Mit ein bisschen Drängen, bekam ich ihn schließlich von meinem in sein Bett, wo er sofort komplett angezogen auf seiner Bettdecke einschlief. Ich lächelte etwas, als ich das Licht in seinem Zimmer löschte. Vielleicht würde ich ihn nie so lieben können, wie ich es wollte, aber er kam in der Mitte der Nacht zu mir. Das musste etwas zählen.

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, wieder mal ein ziemlich langes Kapitel und Halbzeit der Geschichte. Leider schaffe ich es heute doch nicht, ein zweites Kapitel hochzuladen Das ist das letzte Kapitel in dieser Geschichte, das aus Lily´s Sicht geschrieben ist, ab nächstem Kapitel wird es dann James´Sicht sein. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :D**

Ort: Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und Hogsmeade

WOCHE ELF des siebten Schuljahres

Nach dem Vorgefallenem wurden die Dinge allmählich wieder normal. Während er und ich gut miteinander auskamen, schien seine Beziehung mit Haley auf glattem Eis zu stehen. Sie waren technisch zwar immer noch zusammen, aber sie verbrachten mehr Zeit in grüblerischer Stille als wirklich miteinander zu sprechen. Ich versuchte meine Freude um seinetwillen zu unterdrücken, aber ich konnte mein Lächeln nicht immer verhindern. Wenn er es bemerkt haben sollte, so erwähnte er es nie. Sirius, wie auch immer, bemerkte und teilte sie mit mir in James´ Abwesenheit. Wir verbrachten die meiste Zeit zusammen und beschimpften Haley und baten um James Singledasein. Remus war nie ein aktives Mitglied unserer Gespräche, aber ich konnte sagen, dass er uns nie nicht zustimmte. Wir warteten alle gespannt darauf wie der nächste Samstag verlaufen würde, da es ein Hogsmeadewochenende sein würde. Es schien als würde es das Schicksal ihrer Beziehung bestimmen.

Die Woche verging unerwartet schnell und das Hogsmeadewochende lag vor mir. Ich bemerkte Freitagabend, dass ich mich mit niemandem zum Hingehen verabredet hatte. Die meisten meiner Freunde hatten Dates, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es Alice dazu zu überreden, dass ich das dritte Rad am Wagen in ihrer Verabredung mit Frank, ihrem Langzeitfreund, sein würde. Als ich runterkam um die beiden zu treffen, war ich etwas peinlich berührt als ich sah wie nett die beiden aussahen. Ich hatte versucht, mich ein wenig herauszuputzen (meine Motivation hatte absolut nichts damit zu tun vielleicht in Hogsmeade auf James zu treffen. Nein.), aber ich fand mich bedauerlich unbegehrenswert. Dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich nur durch den langen Kuss, den Frank Alice gab, um sie zu begrüßen. Ich sah demonstrativ weg bis sie den Kuss beendet hatten.

„ Hi Lily.", begrüßte mich Frank ein wenig atemlos.

„ Hi Frank, schön dich zu sehen.", ich war nicht sicher, ob ich es ernst meinte oder nicht.

„ Dich ebenfalls. Entschuldige das bitte. Ich habe irgendwie vergessen, dass Du heute mitkommst. Wir werden uns heute etwas zurückhalten."

„ Bitte tut das nicht meinetwegen.", er warf mir einen ungläubigen Blick zu und ich beeilte mich, mich zu erklären. „ Nicht das ich das unbedingt sehen will, aber es ist das Mindeste, wenigstens damit klarzukommen. Trotz allem habe ich mich ja irgendwie in euer Date gedrängelt und spiele nun das dritte Rad."

„ Ach Quatsch. Es ist immer toll, dich um einen zu haben.", ich war gerade dabei, ihm zu danken, als etwas hinter ihm mich stoppte. Es war Haley, die an einem Arm eines Sechstklässlers aus Gryffindor hing. Meine Kinnlade fiel herunter als ich sie anstarrte.

„ Was ist los, Lily?", fragte Alice mich als sie meine Abgelenktheit bemerkte.

„ Haley betrügt James.", Alice sah mich komisch an und drehte sich um, um es zu sehen. „ Siehst Du?", sagte ich. Nach einem kurzen Blick, drehte sich Frank wieder mit einem verdutzten Ausdruck im Gesicht zu mir um.

„ Sie betrügt ihn nicht. James und Haley haben ihre Beziehung heute Morgen beendet. Sicherlich hat er Dir das erzählt?", sagte Frank. Diese Neuigkeiten waren auf gar keinen Fall unerfreulich, aber trotzdem überraschend.

„ Nein, er hat es nicht erwähnt. Aber ich habe ihn heute auch noch nicht allzu lang gesehen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ", sagte ich stirnrunzelnd, „ habe ich ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Ich vermute, das ist der Grund."

„ Das könnte durchaus der Grund sein.", sagte Alice. Ich war ein wenig verletzt, dass James mir nichts über sein Beziehungsende gesagt hatte, aber ich ließ das Gefühl an der Seite. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendetwas meine heitere Stimmung zerstörte.

Und siehe da, nicht mal eine Stunde später, war meine Stimmung absolut zerstört. Ich ging in den Eberskopf absolut glücklich und meinen Tag genießend, als ich in den hinteren Teil des Raumes sah. Neben Remus und Sirius saß James nahe einer attraktiven Blonden (eine Fünftklässlerin aus Gryffindor, glaubte ich). Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich stand für ein paar Sekunden einfach nur da, ohne mich zu bewegen. Ein Mann rempelte mich an der Schulter und holte mich somit aus meiner Bewegungslosigkeit. Ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Da gab es immer noch eine gute Chance, dass sie nur als Freunde gingen (zweifelhaft. Ich habe James eigentlich noch nie mit ihr Sprechen sehen. Und wenn er nur mit einem Freund gehen wollte, warum hatte er dann nicht einfach nur Sirius oder mich gefragt?) Möglicherweise waren sie auch wegen etwas anderem als sozialer Interaktion da (für was denn, lernen? Das musste sie nicht an unserem einzigen freien Tag tun). Vielleicht war sie auch mit Sirius und nicht mit James da (tatsächlich möglich. Es schien unwahrscheinlich, dass James ein Date wollen würde, gleich nachdem er mit seiner Freundin Schluss gemacht hatte. Sirius hingegen, trotzdem er kein Casanova war, brachte oft ein Mädchen mit hinunter in die statt). Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, bestellte ich für Alice, Frank und mich Butterbier. Ich saß ein paar Minuten alleine da, bevor Alice und Frank sich schließlich einen Weg zu mir durchbahnten. Sie wollten ein paar neue Federn kaufen gehen und ich bot an in ihrer Abwesenheit schon einmal etwas zu trinken zu bestellen. Ich vermutete, dass sie mich bloß eine Weile loswerden wollten, um zu knutschen und das Fehlen jeglicher Einkaufstüten verstärkte meine Vermutung nur noch. Ich entschied mich, es nicht zu erwähnen, wenn auch nur, um ihre komische Erklärung dafür nicht hören zu müssen.

„ Hi Leute.", begrüßte ich sie, „ Habt ihr gefunden, was ihr wolltet?"

„ Ähm, ja.", sagte Frank. Er und Alice sahen sich lange an, was ich versuchte zu ignorieren.

„ Hier sind eure Getränke.", ich reichte sie ihnen, was sie mit Dank entgegennahmen. Sie setzten sich beide neben mich.

„ Was hast Du die letzten zehn Minuten gemacht?", fragte Frank und probierte sein Butterbier.

„ Die meiste Zeit habe ich Leute beobachtet. Sirius scheint eine neue Freundin zu haben.", sagte ich und deutete mit meiner Flasche auf ihn. Frank und Alice sahen beide um mich herum.

„ Nein, sie ist mit James hier.", ich spuckte mein Butterbier fast aus, was verursachte, dass es fast in meiner Kehle stecken blieb. Nach einem peinlichen Husten, schaffte ich es zu sagen:

„ Was? Er und Haley haben doch gerade erst Schluss gemacht!"

„ Ich weiß; Ich denke, es ist ein Rückschlag oder so etwas. Ich habe ihn zustimmen gehört, mit ihr herzukommen. Wie auch immer, ich bin sicher das hält nicht lange.", ich nickte und versuchte normal zu wirken. Alice warf mir einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Sie war immer sehr einfühlsam. Ich hatte mir gerade überlegt zu gehen, als ich eine Stimme meinen Namen rufen hörte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf, um Sirius winken zu sehen. Mein Körper wurde nervös; dieser Tisch war so ziemlich der letzte Ort, an dem ich jetzt gerne wäre. Aber ich versagte, bat Alice, mich zu entschuldigen und ging zu ihrem Tisch.

„Sirius, Remus.", ich schaute kurz zu James und hoffte, dass ihn zu ignorieren, mir helfen würde zu vergessen, das er ein Date hatte.

„ Hey Lily, möchtest Du Dich zu uns setzen?", fragte Remus.

„ O nein, ", antwortete ich schnell, „ ich bin mit Alice und Frank hier."

„Ich denke, sie können dich für ein paar Minuten entbehren.", sagte Sirius.

„ Nein, ich habe versprochen, den Tag mit ihnen zu verbringen. Sie würden traurig sein, wenn ich es nicht täte.", ich dreht mich um, um auf sie zu deuten, doch zu meinem Ärgernis hatten sie entschieden, dass meine Abwesenheit ein guter Zeitpunkt war, um zu knutschen anzufangen. Ich drehte mich zu meiner Verteidigung zurück zum Tisch.

„ O ja. Sie sehen am Boden zerstört aus.", neckte mich Sirius. Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„ Rutsch rüber, Hohlkopf.", ich setzte mich neben Sirius, was unglücklicherweise direkt gegenüber von James war. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht länger ignorieren konnte, dass würde unverschämt sein. „James, wie geht es Dir heute?"

„ Mir geht es heute tatsächlich richtig gut.", seine Antwort überraschte mich so sehr, dass ich ihm schließlich in die Augen sah. Sie sahen glänzend, glücklich und vor allem zufrieden aus.

„ Ich bin froh, das zu hören.", ich schluckte den Golfball in meinem Hals hinunter und drehte mich zu der Blonden. „ Entschuldige mich, aber ich denke, ich kenne deinen Namen nicht?"

„ Ich bin Lindsey. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Lily. Ich habe schon viel von Dir gehört.", ich lächelte sie an und bemühte mich nach Kräften meine Eifersucht nicht in Unhöflichkeit umschlagen zu lassen.

„ Wenn deine Informationen von Sirius stammen, glaub kein Wort. Remus und James sind da verlässlichere Quellen, obwohl James dafür bekannt ist, in seinen Geschichten etwas zu übertreiben."

„ Nicht fair!", beschwerte sich Sirius. James lachte. „ Warum bin ich eine nicht vertrauenswürdige Quelle?"

„ Du hast Melissa McConnor erzählt, dass ich dich in eine Ziege verwandelt hätte, weil Du an meinen Haaren gezogen hast, du Blödmann! Sie wollte sich mir Monate lang nicht nähern!", alle drei Rumtreiber grinsten, während Lindsey aufrichtig lachte.

„ Du bist mit Sicherheit witzig, Sirius.", sagte Lindsey. Ich starrte sie ein wenig verwirrt an. Das schien ein extrem ungewöhnlicher Weg des Flirtens und nebenbei war es unhöflich gegenüber James. James jedenfalls schien es nicht allzu sehr zu interessieren. Er schien amüsierter als Remus zu sein. Sirius, für seinen Teil, sah ein wenig unangenehm berührt aus.

„Danke.", bevor die Dinge noch komischer wurden, sah James mich an.

„ Hey Lily, könnte ich dich für eine Minute sprechen?", mein bescheuertes Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. Ich verfluchte meine eigene Unfähigkeit, meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren.

„ Natürlich.", Sirius, nicht amüsiert darüber, fallengelassen zu werden, warf James einen vernichtenden Blick zu als wir den Tisch verließen. Ich folgte James als wir die Bar verließen und nach draußen gingen. Es schneite etwas.

„ Was ist los, James? Wolltest Du nur einen Tapetenwechsel?"

„ Das und ich wollte Lindsey eine Chance geben, Sirius weiter zu bedrängen. Und ich wollte mit Dir reden." Das schien mir eine eher komische Antwort zu sein. Ich bekam das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben.

„ warum würdest Du wollen, dass dein Date Sirius bedrängt?", James sah mich überrascht an.

„ Sie ist nicht mein Date. Okay, ich vermute schon irgendwie." Das half meiner Verwirrung nicht wirklich weiter. James beeilte sich, es zu erklären. „Sie hat mich gefragt, ob sie mit mir ausgehen kann, um an Sirius ranzukommen. Wer bin ich schon, es ihr zu verwehren? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte Remus zugestimmt, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte. Sie war zu schüchtern, um Sirius direkt zu fragen, wie ich es ihr geraten habe. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre es meine Pflicht als sein bester Freund jeder möglichen, späteren Hochzeitskandidatin eine Chance zu geben.", darüber musste ich lachen, was teilweise auch der Erleichterung zuzuschreiben war.

„ Nun, ich bin froh, das zu hören.", ich spezialisierte nicht, worüber ich froh war und James fragte auch nicht.

„ Wie auch immer, ich wollte mit Dir sprechen. In Ruhe."

„ In der Kälte?", scherzte ich, doch etwas zitternd.

„ Alleine.", konkretisierte er sich. Ich fror immer noch still, unsicher, wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde. Er schwieg länger als ich es für angemessen hielt, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich ihn zum Sprechen bringen sollte. Schließlich, platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„ Haley und ich haben Schluss gemacht."

„ Ich weiß. Frank hat es mir erzählt. Es tut mir leid."

„ Sollte es aber nicht.", sagte er und sah mich direkt an. Ich konnte seine Augen nicht wirklich treffen.

„ Warum nicht?"

„ Lily. Ich möchte Dich etwas fragen und ich möchte, dass Du ehrlich bist.", er klang extrem ernst und nervöser als gewöhnlich.

„Okay.", sagte ich defensiv, ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht ganz ehrlich sein würde.

„ Haben sich deine Gefühle mir gegenüber seit letztem Jahr geändert?", meine Kehle wurde trocken und ich konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Obwohl es nur eine einfache Frage war, schien sie geladen zu sein. Ich endete damit, ihn leise anzustarren und auszusehen wie ein Reh, das von Scheinwerfern angestrahlt wird. Er sah meinen Gesichtsausdruck, fluchte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

„ Okay, schlechte Frage um zu starten.", ich entwischte schnell und antwortete ihm.

„ Natürlich haben sich meine Gefühle geändert. Wir waren letztes Jahr kaum Freunde. Nun sind wir uns viel näher.", es war alles wahr, aber es beantwortete nur die Oberfläche seiner Frage. Es war nicht nötig zu lügen, wenn ich nicht musste.

„ Richtig, dumme Frage. Okay, vielleicht sollte ich damit anfangen, mich für Haley zu entschuldigen." Von allen Dinge, die er hätte sagen können, war es das, was mich am meisten überraschte.

„ Was meinst Du damit?", fragte ich, komplett zurückgeschlagen.

„ Sie war die ganze Zeit über mies. Du musstest mit ihr auskommen, genauso wie Remus und Sirius. Und Du hast dich nie über sie beschwert, zumindest nicht mir gegenüber. Selbst Remus hatte in letzter Zeit ein paar Kommentare. Aber Du warst immer da, hast mich immer unterstützt, selbst als schon längst klar war, das wir das schlechteste Paar in Hogwarts Geschichte waren.", ich lächelte, fühlte mich weniger nervös, aber immer noch ein bisschen ungewöhnlich.

„ Ich dachte nie, dass es an mir wäre, dich über dein Liebesleben zu belehren.", sagte ich.

„ Möchtest Du den an der Stelle sein, mich belehren zu können?", er brachte mich erneut ins Schweigen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es eine gefährliche Frage war. „ Was ich meinte, ist…. Naja, ich meinte… Verdammt!", fluchte er plötzlich. „ Wann ist das so schwer geworden?"

„ Sag einfach, was Du sagen möchtest, James.", sagte ich. Ich begann Hoffnung zu spüren, was mich gleichzeitig betrübte und aufregte.

„ Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht sagen, was ich sagen möchte, denn wenn Du nicht magst, was ich zu sagen habe, werde ich damit leben müssen, ohne es zurücknehmen zu können. Verstehst Du?", ich mir sicher, dass ich verstand, was er meinte, mal von der komischen Ausdrucksweise abgesehen. Ich entschied mich weiter still zu sein. „ Lily, hast Du…", er stoppte wieder.

„ Schau, James. Sag es einfach. Die Vorfreude bringt mich noch um."

„ Bringt Dich um?", murmelt er. Ich verdrehe meine Augen.

„James, wenn ich Dir nicht die Antwort gebe, die Du dir wünschst oder so oder wenn Du bereust, was Du gesagt hast oder was auch immer, gebe ich Dir hiermit die Erlaubnis, mein Gedächtnis zu löschen.", er stoppte sein Hin- und hergehen, um mich anzustarren. „ Ich vertraue dir, dass Du es richtig machst."

„ Das werde ich nicht tun, Lily."

„ Dann spuck es bitte endlich aus. Du gibst mir zu viel Hoffnung und ich bin verwirrt und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich die Gefühle in meinem Bauch viel länger aushalte, also sag es endlich.", ich wollte das überhaupt nicht sagen, aber bevor ich meine Worte bereuen konnte, traf James deren Bedeutung. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von ausweglos und etwas panisch zu ruhig und entschlossen.

„ Lily, ist es möglich, dass Du meine nichtplatonischen Gefühle dir gegenüber erwiderst oder eines Tages erwidern könntest?", ich brauchte einen Moment, um seine Worte zu begreifen. Mein Körper verstand sie bevor ich es tat, mein Magen schlug Purzelbäume und ich fühlte mich gut. In dem Moment wechselt sein Ausdruck von selbstbewusst zu unsicher. Bevor er seine Worte bereuen konnte, gewann ich die Kontrolle über meine Bewegungen wieder. Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand. Ich sah in seine sehnsüchtigen Augen und sagte die einzigen Worte, die mir in den Sinn kamen.

„ Vollständig, komplett, absolut möglich.", sagte ich. Als sein Gesicht in ein Strahlen ausbrach und seine Lippen meine fanden, war nur ein Gedanke in meinem Verstand. Ich war endlich dort, wo ich hingehörte: bei ihm.

**Review?**


End file.
